The present invention relates to direct-flushing filters, and particularly to the disc-type filter commonly used today in water irrigation systems. The invention also relates to the construction of a filter disc particularly useful in such filters.
A large number of different types of fluid filters have been developed and are presently in use. Disc-type filters are becoming very popular particularly in the water irrigation field because of their sturdy construction and their capability of retaining large quantities of dirt particles before cleaning is required. The simpler, less expensive disc-type filters are usually cleaned by opening the filters and removing the filter discs for direct flushing. A number of self-cleaning filters have been developed wherein the filter may be cleaned manually or automatically without disconnecting it from the line or opening its housing. In the latter-type filters, the cleaning is usually effected by back-flushing the filter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new fluid filter. Another object is to provide a fluid filter which can be cleaned by direct flushing and which does not require disconnection of the filter from the line or opening its housing. A further object of the invention is to provide a filter disc particularly useful in the fluid filter of the present invention.